


Claimed

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chanyeol is Sehun's BFF, M/M, Mates, Minor Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon, Oblivious Oh Sehun, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Public Claiming, Sassy Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Sehun takes being the next head alpha of his pack very VERY seriously. He is determined to find the perfect omega to help him lead his pack and he has a very specific set of criteria regarding the qualities that omega should possess.He knows whatever omega he chooses needs to be just as sensible, serious, and tough as he is.Unfortunately, Baekhyun is neither sensible nor serious. He's ornery and playful and distracting and probably exactly what Sehun actually needs.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66
Collections: Top Sehun Fest Round 1





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written based on prompt #TSF1-004 from @TopSehun_Fest.
> 
> First things first… a quick explanation of the Claimed universe.  
> * Humans are spiritually connected to their wolves, so not only can they change to their animal forms, they can also call them out and talk to their spirits. It’s a very useful resource when they cannot change, but need their wolves guidance or help.  
> * They believe they’re descendents of Fenrir, the first wolf, and the Lady, the spirit of the moon.  
> * Differently from some other ABO dynamics, there is no discrimation against omegas and they are free to do pretty much whatever they want, like any other wolf. So don’t expect helpless, fragile and passive/submissive omegas. They can be tough, sassy and hot-headed; they can kick ass when it’s needed.  
> * Only omegas can bear a wolf’s cub, regardless of their human gender.  
> * Alphas go into rut twice a year and omegas get their heat once each trimester. Ruts and heats align once a year, during the first full moon week of Spring. This week is known as the mating season and it’s the time of the year dedicated to the Lady’s fertility festivals and to the mated couples who wish to get pregnant.
> 
> Now… Thank you to the person that donated this prompt. I have loved it since I first read it! A huge thank you to the mods who accepted my late request for claiming… seriously, you are the best!!!
> 
> And last, but not least, I imagined Sehun pretty much as he is today, at the age of 25, and Baekhyun being 2 years young.

The room is filled with the scent of musk and wood as shadows lazily dance around the walls to the flames of the lit candles. A man stands in front of the mirror, smiling at his own reflection. He knows he’s the image of a textbook alpha male, being a tall (6’2”), broad (shoulders and chest) and handsome (beautiful, some may say) man. His strong facial features, with big nose, sharp brows and piercing dark eyes, are a complete contrast to his small pinkish lips. He exudes dominance and his very presence makes men and women, alphas, betas and omegas, old and young, want to bend the knee and submit.

As they should! Oh Sehun is about to become the next head alpha of his pack, one of the biggest and most important packs from all Asia. He was raised knowing he was going to be (metaphorically) crowned someday. All his life he was taught how to behave, to lead, to inspire confidence and, above all, he was taught about the importance of having the right omega by his side. The Breeding Pair, the alpha and the omega, the couple that leads the pack… the thought alone reminds him of how single he is, making him frown.

“What are you thinking?” Sehun looks past his reflection to the man comfortably seated in one of the two black leather chairs he’s got in his room, long legs resting on the ottoman, holding a glass of whisky.

“How do you know I’m thinking about anything?”

“Your forehead,” the man points his index finger at the mirror. “it’s creased.”

Sehun laughs. If there is someone in the pack who knows him better than he knows himself, that would be his best friend Chanyeol. They were born into the same litter, under the same moon. Chanyeol is Sehun’s first choice to become his counselor. They complement each other. They have each other’s backs. Sehun thinks and Chanyeol executes. Sehun leads and Chanyeol follows. Some say they are a perfect match.

“I was thinking that my life would be much easier if only you were an omega.” Chanyeol huffs and Sehun laughs once again. “Kidding! I was just thinking about tonight.”

“What about it?”

Sehun sighs profoundly and crosses the room to sit in the chair opposite his friend. He pours himself some whisky as well and takes a few sips, savoring the bittersweet taste it leaves on his tongue.

“Tonight, as I become the head alpha, I’m planning on announcing who I’ll be courting, officially.”

Chanyeol flinches at the seriousness in Sehun’s voice. “Please tell me you’re still kidding!”

“Why would I?” Sehun asks, annoyed at his friend.

“You know you don’t need to court anyone “officially” - he makes air quotes to make his point - not yet, anyway.”

“I know I don’t need to, but I want to. The sooner I mate the right omega, the better.”

“You are insufferable, my friend.” Chanyeol chuckles, despite being worried. Sehun takes being head alpha very, very seriously. He has some big shoes to fit, becoming the leader of the pack after his mother is no joke. The woman is loved and respected, fair to those who deserved her kindness and ruthless to those who deserved her wrath. The fact that she is stepping out to enjoy an early retirement alongside her head omega, Sehun’s father, was a surprise to many pack members but not to Sehun. She’s been discussing it with him and giving him more and more responsibilities for the past couple of years. “I wish I could tell you I’m surprised with your decision, but since you’re pretty much mated...”

“I’m not mated!” Sehun retorts. “I don’t even know who I’m going to choose. I have a short list of candidates whom I plan to evaluate during the gala.”

“Choose? Candidates?” Chanyeol can’t make sense of his best friend’s words.

 _Is he for real?_ Chanyeol hears his wolf asking. The black-furred animal was quietly laying on the ground, next to one of the bedroom’s windows.

 _Unfortunately._ The white-furred wolf, Sehun’s wolf, answered.

Chanyeol is still stunned at his friend's words, but he decides to entertain him nonetheless. “May I know who these candidates are?”

“Do Kyungsoo, Kim Sejeong and Jung Krystal.” Chanyeol tries not to look so flabbergasted, but Sehun raising his brow shows he failed miserably. “What? They’re all good suitors!”

“Indeed they are, which doesn’t mean any of them is the right omega for you.” Chanyeol shakes his head, still in disbelief.

“Tell me, my dear future counselor,” Chanyeol gasps and Sehun gets amused. “who do you think would be the right omega for me?”

“Baekhyun?”

Sehun laughs. Baekhyun is their other best friend. He’s two dozen moons younger than the both of them, and yet he somehow managed to befriend them when he was just a puppy. They became so inseparable that they were known throughout Seoul as The 3 Musketeers. Despite being shorter and skinnier, Baekhyun was as strong and tough as his alpha friends, so everybody was surprised when he presented as an omega.

“Why are you laughing? Baekhyun is beautiful and smart and tough.”

“And ornery and playful and not the best fit for head omega.”

“Why not?”

“Because….” Sehun chooses to look very intensely at his glass in search of words to answer his friend’s question. _Because he takes my head out of the game…_ every time he barges into Sehun’s office to make him go out for lunch when he knows Sehun is under a tight deadline. _Because he’s distracting…_ he’s so beautiful (his beauty is praised everywhere he goes), he’d probably be mated by now if he wanted to, and every time Sehun sees him being courted by other alphas his wolf gets restless and his mind gets fuzzy. _Because he doesn’t understand the burden…_ he’s still young and more interested in going to parties and living his life to the fullest. As he should! And Sehun likes him too much to ask him to give up his youth to become the head omega. He likes Baekhyun the way he is.

“Let’s just say he’s just the opposite of what I want.” Sehun’s tone left no place for argue, so Chanyeol doesn’t insist on the topic, knowing his friend would eventually come to his senses. They fall into a comfortable silence, both lost on their own thoughts.

🐺

A couple of hours later Sehun finds himself restless. He already talked to Do Kyungsoo and Jung Krystal and ruled both of them out. 

“What’s with the face?” Sehun sighs at the sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice.

“I just don’t understand...” Chanyeol waits, but Sehun spaces out, completely lost in his thoughts. So he weaves his hand in front of his friend’s face, encouraging him to keep talking. “I met a couple of suitors. And they are perfectly fine. More than fine, actually. They are both smart and serious and beautiful. They both could give me perfect strong cubs.”

“So, what is the problem?”

“My wolf rejected both of them.”

“What?”

“You heard me…” Sehun downs his whisky and looks around the room. “Where is Baekhyun? I didn’t see him all night.”

“No idea!” Chanyeol dismisses Sehun’s question while putting his big hands on both his shoulders, forcing him into a stare. “Sehun, my friend. This is fucking serious!”

“What?” Sehun keeps his stoic face, but inside he’s not at peace. He understands the seriousness of his words. And he’s angry that nothing is going according to his plan that night.

“You just told me that this flirtatious, sexually active and seductive wolf of yours rejected two perfect omega candidates.”

“I know what I said.”

“But do you know what it means?”

Sehun is about to answer when his mother joins them with a young woman. “There you are!” His mother cheers. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Do you remember Sejeong? She’s the daughter of Kim Jongdae, your father’s cousin from the south.”

Sehun looks at the girl and can’t help but notice her small frame and beautiful face. She is the personification of a suitable omega.

“Yes, I do. How are you?” 

“I’m fine. What about you?” She bows and her scent invades his nostrils, making his stomach flip… only it’s not in a good way.

“I’m… I’m great.” He breathes through his mouth to try to prevent the nausea her scent is giving him. “I hope you are enjoying the party.”

“I am. It’s different from the ones I’m used to attending in my hometown, though.” Sejeong flashes a bright smile and Sehun feels sick. _What the hell?_

“Hummm, if you excuse me for a minute. I need to…” His stomach flips once again and darkness starts creeping his vision. “I’ll be back.” Sehun walks away from the group. He’s feeling really sick. However, as he walks across the ballroom he gets bombarded by all the different scents, making him feel even worse. He’s about to pass out when his father holds his arm.

“Air… I-I… air, p-please.”

His father takes him away from the crowd and pushes him towards the balcony. When they get outside, Sehun finally is able to breathe again.

“Easy, easy. I got you! Breathe in, breath out. Come on, with me now...” His father instructs and Sehun follows the breathing exercise for a few minutes.

“Thanks, Dad. I’m feeling better now.”

Junmyeon looks directly into his son’s eyes to make sure he’s indeed feeling better. “What happened, son?”

“I don’t know. I just, I felt overwhelmed I guess.”

“I told your mother it was too soon. You’re too young to become head alpha. You’re already the youngest CEO in the country.”

“No, it’s not that. I’m okay with that.”

“Then what?”

“I-I… I’m not sure. I guess my wolf is not comfortable about my plan to choose a suitable omega to court.”

Junmyeon looks dumbstruck. “What do you mean by ‘choose a suitable omega’?”

“You know, Dad. Someone with potential to be the head omega.”

“And what exactly does that entitle?” Junmyeon looks puzzled.

“A healthy omega that can give me strong cubs, but also someone who is sensible, serious and tough. Someone who understands the burden and will take it very seriously.”

“Why in the world would you want an omega version of yourself to be your mate?” His mother’s voice startled both of them, who were distracted in their own bubble.

“I hate it when you sneak on me like that, Joohyun.” his father complains, looking pretty annoyed.

“Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Sehun watches his mother approach his father and hug him. “Do you forgive me?” He always loved to watch his parents acting all lovey dovey. Especially his mother. She would put a strong facade in front of the pack but with Junmyeon, she would always be sweet and smitten. Junmyeon smiles and gives a peck on her cheek, showing it was all fine. “So, tell me Sehunna, what’s with this plan of yours?”

Sehun looks sheepishly at his mother. “I had this plan to get to know a few potential suitors tonight and choose one to court, you know, officially.”

“Choose?” Junmyeon looks absolutely shocked.

“Yes, Dad. Choose. Like Mother chose you to become her omega.”

“Where did you get this idea that I chose him? I didn’t choose him.” Joohyun heaves a sigh. “I found my mate in your father. There’s a huge difference.”

“You see, Sehunnie.” his father holds both his hands carefully. “Mating is not something you choose, but rather something you feel, deep down your gut.”

“I don’t understand. All my life I was told how important it is for me as the future head alpha to have the perfect omega by my side. The one that will be my partner during good and bad times, that will help me with my hardships, that will give me heirs and secure the future of our pack.”

“Yes, this is a beautiful theory.” Junmyeon looks sad after his son’s little speech. “However, life doesn’t work that way. If everything you listed are all requirements for the head omega position, what am I still doing here? Shouldn’t your mother have forsake me years ago?” Sehun looks at his father, dumbstruck and speechless. “The breeding pair is supposed to breed strong wolves as a sign of prosperity, right? However, I could only provide one small cub to your mother, to the pack. My body is not strong enough to reach full term, all my litters were stillborns, except for you. You were a miracle, my miracle!”

When Sehun sees one single tear rolling down his father’s face, he releases his hands from his father’s grip and hugs him. “I’m sorry, Dad! I didn’t mean to hurt you or look down on you.”

“It’s okay.” His father mumbles to his chest.

“Sehunna,” Joohyun asks for his attention, “everything you were told is true, that is indeed what is expected from the breeding pair, not just from the head omega. But I think you misunderstood the part where you get to choose your mate…” Joohyun smiles at his son, who at this point, looks more like a lost puppy than the alpha leader he’s about to become. “You don’t choose your mate, son. You find it!”

“How?” Sehun feels small and lost, the foreign and bitter taste of insecurity to his tongue.

“Connect with your wolf, let him show you. Remember your wolf knows your heart.” Joohyun pulls her omega into a tight embrace. “We’ll leave you alone for a bit. We still have a party to attend to.”

"Please keep it in mind that you don’t have to start courting anybody just because you’re becoming head alpha. You’re still young. You don’t need to settle just yet.” Junmyeon tells him before taking his leave with his alpha. “Mating is forever, son.” 

🐺

Sehun sighs deeply for the umpteenth time that night after being left alone on the balcony. He raises his eyes to the shining full moon up in the sky and asks Fenrir for guidance. Then he closes his eyes and calls out his wolf. He needs to understand what he’s been trying to tell him by rejecting possible suitors and by making him sick to his stomach. When he opens them again he sees the big white-furred wolf by his side, red eyes flashing in judgment. Sehun feels small and embarrassed for the second time tonight.

“So, I guess I misunderstood a thing or two.” His wolf huffs, sitting on his back legs. “Help me out here. I’m trying to do it right.” The wolf stayed silent, causing Sehun to lose his patience. “Just talk to me, damn it! If you didn’t like my plan, why didn’t you tell me?”

_I tried, you didn’t listen._

“When?” He hears yet another huff. “You know what? It’s in the past, it doesn’t matter. Let’s talk about the future. You didn’t like any of the candidates, did you?”

_No._

“Why?”

_Because they are not my mate._

“Who’s your mate? Show me!” He demands, turning his head from the wolf to look into the big ballroom, filled with people.

_My mate is not there._

“Then, where? Who?”

_You know who._

“No, I don’t!”

_Yes, you do!_

“Now you’re just messing with me.” Sehun flashes his bright red eyes to show his wolf he’s getting angry.

_If I show you, will you believe me then?_

Nodding, Sehun allows himself to get lost in the wolf’s eyes. He connects his mind to his wolf’s in hopes he gives him an answer. He needs to know who his wolf’s mate is. And yet, he chokes as realization comes crashing to his mind along with the images his wolf starts relaying in his head. It’s just not possible!

“You’re kidding me!”

_I would never._

“Why him?”

_The heart wants what the heart wants._

“I cannot believe **he** is your mate!”

 _He is_ **_our_ ** _mate! And you know it too. You just don’t want to admit it._

Sehun starts to think about the images his wolf just showed. It made some sense, but stil…

_Stop overthinking! This has nothing to do with reason. For once in your life, allow yourself to feel!_

Sehun looks once again for the comfort of the moon. He asks for the Lady’s permission, clears his head of any thoughts and does what his wolf had asked of him. He allows himself to feel. He has to brace himself when a tsunami hits him hard, as all the emotions he buried deep inside of him comes out in the open. He gasps for air, he feels like drowning, and falls to his knees. He looks at his trembling hands and then to his side, where his wolf is still staring at him. Sehun swears the fucker is laughing at him.

“Y-you… you did it on purpose!”

_Would you believe me otherwise?_

Sehun shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. It is a lot to digest, but he knows his wolf would never lie to him.

“Where is he?” His wolf looks at the mountains lined at the southwest limits of his family property. “Find him!” He orders and his wolf launches forward, running towards the direction he was sensing his mate.

Sehun repeats the breathing exercise he did just minutes ago with his father to steady himself. When he feels like he can trust his legs again, he gets up to his two feet and starts walking, following the scent path his wolf left for him.

🐺

Sehun finds him not so far away from the manor, although he’s almost at the property’s west limits. He’s sitting on their old swing, the one they used to play when they were toddlers, contemplating the river - or the mountains far ahead, Sehun is unable to tell from where he’s standing. He stops on his tracks and stares for a while. Facing his back, one could guess Baekhyun is beautiful just by his neckline or by the way the moon reflects his silver hair on his broad shoulders. Looking past him, Sehun sees his wolf grooming Baekhyun’s gray wolf, both lying at the riverside. He envied the way they look so at peace and comfortable with each other.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks and Sehun chuckles. He never succeeded in sneaking up on him. 

“I was looking for you.”

“Why? You should be at the gala.”

“And so should you.” Baekhyun doesn’t reply and Sehun stays where he is, still facing his back in silence. A silence broken by an almost silent sniff.

“Are you crying?”

“N-no…”

Sehun walks over to the swing and stops in front of him, crouching down to look him in the eye. “Don’t lie to me, Baekhyunnie. Why are you crying?”

“Nothing.” He sobs while whipping his face to try to compose himself. Sehun can’t help but notice the sadness in his dark green eyes, so he keeps his eyes intently locked at the other’s to show him that he’s expecting a proper answer. “I-I… I was just remembering our childhood and thinking that after tonight nothing will be the same. And that thought made me sad, that’s all.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll be head alpha. And I’ll be leaving.”

Sehun gasps. Their wolves immediately tilt their head in their direction and Sehun can tell they are not happy at all at that last remark. “Leaving?”

“Yeah. My chinese friend from College is going back home and invited me to visit and maybe join his pack.” Sehun’s wolf growls at the mention of Baekhyun’s friend.

“Why?” Baekhyun just sighs instead of answering the question and Sehun gets antsy. “You’re not leaving the pack. I won’t allow it.”

“You won’t... allow it?” Baekhyun says, frustration showing in his tone and at his face. “Like you have a say on my decision.”

“Yes, I do!” Sehun stubbornly states.

“No, you don’t! I don’t care if you’re the fucking head alpha, I’m free to leave the pack if I want to.”

Sehun thinks of retorting, but he knows Baekhyun. Getting on his face would lead him nowhere, so he eases his voice. “Why would you want to leave your family?”

“There’s nothing left for me here, Hunnie.” Baekhyun finally puts in words the way he feels inside and Sehun feels their weight hitting him.

“What are you talking about? There is and there will always be a place for you in the pack.”

“Are you sure?” Sehun nods. “Are you sure your perfect head omega will be okay with you hanging out with an ornery and playful unmated omega?”

“W-what?” Sehun pales at the accusation disguised behind the question. Baekhyun was always the one to call him out on his bullshit. Not even Chanyeol could do it as effectively as he did.

“I heard you, okay?” Baekhyun admits with another sigh. “I heard you and Chanyeol talking earlier tonight. I heard you laughing when he suggested you could mate me.” He accuses him. “I heard you saying I was not the best fit.” And wipes away one stubborn tear from his face. “I always knew I wasn’t enough, but it still hurted hearing you say it, Hunnie.”

Sehun feels the rage coming from his wolf when he hears those words. Baekhyun’s wolf has his head hidden in his wolf’s fur but he still can feel the sadness he’s irradiating. He looks inside Baekhyun’s eyes and sees the love and affection his friend always had towards him hidden behind sad-blue eyes.

“Don’t ever say that again, you hear me? You are more than enough! And I am so sorry, Baekhyunnie! I wish you never heard what I said there. Damn it, I wish I’d never said that. I was so, so wrong.”

Baekhyun dives into Sehun’s dark eyes, trying to understand what he’s saying. “You were?” Baekhyun doubts. Sehun is not one to admit he’s wrong so easily.

“Yes!” Sehun holds both of Baekhyun’s hands inside his own. He downs his eyes for a second to look into their intertwined fingers, they look so good together. “You see,” he raises his head to look Baekhyun dead in the eye “I failed to recognize what my wolf has been showing me for the past 5 seasons.”

“What are you talking about, Sehun?”

“Tell me Hyunnie, when you went into your first heat, why did you call for me?”

“I-I… I didn’t! I… I asked my wolf to go get help and he brought you.”

“And what did you make of that?”

Baekhyun looks away. “Initially, I thought you were the first person he found, but later he told me he went looking for you.”

“Do you know why?” 

“He told me.” Baekhyun murmurs and Sehun tilts his head to look at where their wolves are resting.

“He told you they’re mates?” Baekhyun nods before turning his face back to stare at Sehun. “When I followed your wolf here and found you trying to defend yourself from that guy while experiencing so much pain, I swear to Fenrir that was the first time I thought about killing someone without a second thought. Do you know why?”

“Because you knew what he was doing was wrong.”

“That was not the main reason, no. If it were any other omega I’d just beat the crap out of the guy and send him away, in exile. And I can say that without a doubt ‘cause I did it a couple of times. But it was you he was trying to take advantage of, my best friend from forever, and I saw red. I didn’t think, I just acted. And if you hadn’t stopped me, I’d probably had killed him with my bare hands.”

A lonely tear ran down Baekhyun’s cheek. He never felt so helpless like when he experienced his first heat. Up to that moment being an omega was not an issue for him. He was still able to play and fight and take care of himself. To feel almost paralysed by pain to the point where he was not able to defend himself was not a good feeling for someone so independent and self-sufficient as him. Sehun dried off the tear with the back of his hand and cleared his throat to call Baekhyun's attention back to him.

“If it were any other omega I’d just have taken them back to their family and leave. But you, I needed to make sure you were safe, that’s why I took you back to your place and stayed, to take proper care of you.”

“And I appreciate everything you did for me that week. I imagine you had a hard time buying dildos and other sex toys for me.” Baekhyun chuckles at Sehun’s blushed face. “It would have been easier if you had just fucked me when I asked you to. But you were a gentleman.”

“Trust me, it was easier to face the mocking look from the girl at the sex shop than to resist you. But your mind was not at the right place. I wouldn’t be much better than that jerk if I fucked you like I wanted to, so I waited ‘till mating season.” Sehun smiles fondly at the memory of the first mating season he spent with Baekhyun. “I never told you this, but when you agreed to spend the mating season with me I was very nervous.” 

“You were?”

“Of course I was. I had never spent a mating season with anyone before.”

“W-what?” Baekhyun looks dumbstruck and Sehun finds himself cooing at how adorable he looks. “That’s not possible. Your first rut was like three seasons before that season.”

Sehun shrugs. “I never felt the urge to spend the mating season nor my ruts with any beta, so I’d just spent it by myself.”

Baekhyun is speechless. He knows for a fact the young alpha is always surrounded by beautiful bachelors and bachelorettes. “I don’t understand. Why wouldn’t you want an omega?”

“I didn’t want to risk an unplanned pregnancy.”

“You know Sehunnie, there is this thing called a condom…” Baekhyun muses and Sehun rolls his eyes. “I’m pretty sure we used it all the times we had sex, especially during mating season. Also, I don’t know if you noticed, but I am an omega.”

They look at each other and burst out laughing.

“Yep, I noticed!” Sehun answers between laughs. “What I mean is I was content with being by myself before I found you that day. After that, all I could think about was how delicious you smelled and how sexy you looked while in heat.”

“So you’re saying I smell bad and that I’m not sexy on an average day.” Baekhyun mocks.

“Kinda!” Baekhyun hits him in the shoulder. “Kidding! What I’m saying is that one day you were this rowdy skinny puppy that came to our playground, making a mess here while trying to play with our big boys’ toys and falling on all fours, and the next day you were this beautiful sexy young man that sent shivers to my spine and took my head off important things.”

Baekhyun opens his mouth, although he doesn’t know what to say. He never entertained the idea that Sehun could actually like him. He tries to ask Sehun if he’s being serious, but the alpha is fast on putting a finger on his lips to sush him.

“No, please! Let me finish… I didn’t want to admit that I was whipped. I tried my best to keep my head on the program, to graduate college and start my training to become head alpha. And you, you were distracting. You’d come to the office and drag me out of there whenever you wanted to go shopping or felt like having ice cream.”

“You were overworking yourself, Hunnie. Even as an intern, you’d work long hours and forget to eat. All I wanted was to take care of you.”

Baekhyun replies, fondly. He’s a tad confused with words like ‘shivers’, ‘whipped’ and ‘distracting’. He can’t fathom what Sehun is trying to say and he doesn’t want to start hoping, especially when it all feels like a dream.

Sehun sees doubt in Baekhyun’s eyes and tries to think of the words he need to say to convince the other he’s being serious. Suddenly, he remembers what he had to do to make the younger trust him when they were toddlers and Baekhyun was afraid of jumping in the river. So, he gets up from where he’s crouching and goes around the swing. Baekhyun follows him with his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

Sehun doesn’t answer. Instead, he put one hand on each handle of the swing and took two steps back, pulling the swing close to his body and then releasing it. Baekhyun chuckles and raises his legs to give it a boost ahead. When he rocks back, he feels Sehun's hands touching his back to push him higher. And he laughs. And his laugh makes Sehun smile.

When he feels Baekhyun is rocking the swing high enough, Sehun steps out from behind the swing and goes around the swing again. He doesn’t stop by its side, but rather goes further away from it. When he feels he’s within safe distance from Baekhyun’s feet he stops walking, stands in front of it and looks at Baekhyun, who’s still rocking the swing with a smile on his face.

“We’ve known each other since we were just puppies. We grew up together, we cheered for each other throughout our school years, we spent every mating season together since you had your first heat.” Baekhyun’s smile grows even bigger. “You probably think I’m stupid for not realizing it sooner...” 

“I don’t think that!”

“But the truth is, you are the Aramis to my Athos! You’re hot headed, melodramatic, and overwhelming!”

“Was that supposed to be a compliment?” He stops smiling.

“You’re the complete opposite of my definition of the perfect head omega.” Baekhyun frowns and Sehun chuckles. “And still, you’re the only one I know who’d bet his life on me. The one person I know that would jump off a cliff if you knew I was standing down in the pit to catch you.”

Baekhyun starts to put two and two together and shows his big smile again.

“So, here I am standing in front of you, asking you to trust me one more time. And I know you have no reason to believe me after what you heard tonight, but…”

Sehun is stopped mid sentence by Baekhyun who, on a wild move, jumps off of the swing and flies to land safely on Sehun’s arms, who has to take a step back to steady himself, but nonetheless catches Baekhyun, who glues his body on Sehun’s like a koala and laughs, feeling happy and light.

“But I love you, Hyunnie.” Sehun finishes his line and sinks his face into Baekhyun's neck, inhaling the sweet smell that emanates from the back of his earlobe. He kisses and nibbles on the pale soft skin, rasping his teeth and earning a moan that reverberates directly to his lower abdomen. “You’re ornery and playful and distracting and not at all what I thought I wanted, but still exactly what I need.” He says with his mouth still working on Baekhyun’s neck. “You are my mate and tonight I will claim you as mine so no other alpha gets mistaken ever again.”

Sehun’s wolf howls, excited, and he feels the happiness coming from Baekhyun’s wolf. Sehun finally feels complete, being in complete sink with his wolf. He’s still distracted by Baekhyun’s sweet smell and soft whimpers when a growl calls for their attention. He raises his head and sees his mother’s wolf looking at them.

“Ooohhh…” Baekhyun mumbles and hides his face on Sehun’s chest, extremely embarrassed to have been caught by the head alpha moaning and giving himself so shamelessly to Sehun.

_I’m happy you finally figured out what we all knew for quite some time, but I need you back in the manor Sehunna._

“We’re coming, Mother. I just need a couple of more minutes with him.” The wolf nods and Sehun watches his mother’s wolf take her leave before turning his face back to Baekhyun. “Sorry about that! Hey, are you okay?” Baekhyun shakes his head, face still hidden. “Hey, look at me.” He shakes his head again. “Please, Hyunnie.”

Baekhyun snaps his head out of his hideaway and stares at Sehun, dumbfounded.

“Did you just… beg?”

Sehun approaches Baekhyun’s face until their lips are almost touching. “No.” He teases and finally connects their lips. The kiss is light, just a soft touch of lips, until Baekhyun slightly opens his mouth and Sehun invades it with his tongue, kissing the living daylights out of him.

Baekhyun breaks the kiss in search of air and Sehun touches their foreheads. “Will you let me?”

“Let you what?”

“Will you let me claim you? Are you willing to become the head omega and deal with everything that it entitles?”

Baekhyun pushes his head back to look into Sehun’s eyes. “Say that again.”

“Will you let me…”

“No, no, not that. Say you love me again.”

Sehun smiles. “I love you, Hyunnie!” Baekhyun’s smile grows wider to the point his eyes look like two crescent moons. Sehun recognizes that smile. “You will make me beg, won’t you?”

“Yes.” Sehun opens and closes his mouth thinking on what to say to convince him. “Later, I will make you beg later.” He smirks teasingly. “Now I’m just gonna ask you to put me on the ground so I can fix myself and we can come back to the gala.”

Sehun does as requested and proceeds to fix himself as well. However, one thing is still bothering him.

“Hyunnie, you never answered my question.”

Baekhyun smiles once again, before opening one extra button of his black silk shirt to show off his collarbones and, by proxy, the purple mark on his neck.

“I guess I just did.” Sehun lets out a growl. Baekhyun is teasing him and there’s nothing he can do about it at that moment. “May we go now?”

Sehun nods and wraps his right arm over Baekhyun’s shoulders, leading the way back to the manor. 

🐺

When they enter the ballroom, Joohyun is almost finished with her speech. “Ahh, finally. The man of the hour arrived.” All heads turned towards the balcony doors where Sehun was standing tall, looking dominant and unbothered. “The new head alpha of our pack, my son, Oh Sehun.”

As Sehun takes a look around the ballroom the pack starts to bow before their new alpha. Chanyeol is the only one who keeps his head up, waiting. Sehun gives him a knowing nod and proceeds to walk towards the corner stage, where his parents are standing, taking Baekhyun by his hands. Soon enough, Chanyeol is walking behind them, eyes trained on any kind of threat that could come on their way. They join the former leaders and Sehun is welcomed by a warm hug from his father.

“I guess you took my advice.” Junmyeon muses, looking at Baekhyun. Sehun smiles and detaches himself from his father to knee before his mother.

“Rise up, son.” Joohyun takes the platinum ring from her index finger and places it into Sehun’s palm. “The family ring is now yours. It represents the values we cherish the most in our pack: family, loyalty, strength and honor. It has been used by all the head alphas since our family took the lead of the pack. Use it with pride and lead us towards an even more prosperous future.”

Sehun turns to face his pack, his family. He knows they’re waiting for him to put the ring, but instead of doing so he pulls Baekhyun to stand in front of him, facing the pack. People start murmuring when they see Baekhyun’s marked neck, with some alphas looking disappointed to see he’s finally claimed, knowing they don’t stand a chance before the head alpha.

Sehun wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and take his left hand. Then he does the unthinkable and places the ring on the omega’s finger. He hears gasps and murmurs coming from the pack, so he looks at the crowd, flashing red eyes and furrow brows.

“Make no mistake,” the room is silent by his alpha voice. “I am your head alpha.” Sehun speaks with confidence, leaving no room for questioning. He holds Baekhyun tighter. “And I say the ring stays on my mate’s finger.”

Baekhyun turns his head up to look at Sehun and murmurs. “What are you doing, Sehunnie?”

“Just stating my claim, Baekhyunnie, just stating my claim.” Sehun whispers in his ear, making him blush at the implied meaning behind his words. They lock eyes for a second and Baekhyun knows he’s the one who’s gonna be begging later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> One last remark:  
> * Mated wolves carry the bite mark of their claiming mates proudly. When Sehun gave Baekhyun a hickey that was just for show. The bite usually takes place during the mating season, but some couples do it during their regular rut/heat sex.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
